amor a primera vista
by koneko-99
Summary: mañana comienzan la clases y len esta de niñero, jamas pensó que ese día conocería a la mejor amiga de su hermana y su primer amor y es nadie mas que miku hatsune, pero rin no se queda atrás ella hará todo lo posible para que len y miku estén juntos, ¿pero podrán? -lose mal summary-.
1. 1-¿niñero y primer amor?

**Holaaa soy koneko-chan, bueno este es mi primer fic ^^ y espero que les guste, este fanfic solo tendrá dos capítulos y este fic es un lenXmiku así que si no toleran esta pareja les pido que cierren la ventana o den marcha atrás y para los que dejen reviews len los visitara con vestido de maid y con orejas de gato ^^.**

**Len: a mí no me metas y menos con un vestuario así ¬¬**

**Bueno ¬3¬ como el tacaño y shota de len no quiere solo puedo decir una cosa, disfruten el fic.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece si fuera así ya habrían hecho la gira mundial XD.**

"**¿Niñero y Amor a Primera Vista?"**

**Pov Len:**

Hola, soy len kagamine tengo 16 años, tengo ojos azules y cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, estoy aburrido en casa, eran la 3:10,es domingo y todos mis conocidos tenían algo que hacer y en la tele no daban nada bueno, decidí ordenar mis cosas para mañana que empiezan las clases pero mi madre me llamo desde la cocina.

-¿qué pasa? Mama- le dije sentándome en una silla.

-len, cariño ¿me harías un favor?- dijo para luego juntar sus manos al frente de su cara como si me rogara que aceptara.

-bueno, ¿de qué se trata?- dije mirando curioso a mi madre.

-una amiga tiene que salir urgente, ni su marino ni su hija mayor están para cuidar a su hija de 4 años- dijo para luego suspirar – ¿podrías cuidarla?-.

-em si no tengo ningún problema- dije algo dudoso.

-gracias cariño, aquí está la dirección- dijo ella con una sonrisa y entregándome un papel con la dirección.

Después de eso tarde 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de la amiga de mi mama toque el timbre y salió una señora, creo que tendría unos 36 o 37 años, tenía el cabello corto, sus ojos eran café al igual que su cabello, bestia una falda roja con una cinturón blanco y una polera corta también roja era bastante revelador para una madre.

-hola, tú debes ser el hijo de lily- dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí, soy len kagamine- dije presentándome a la mujer.

-soy meiko hatsune, ven pasa- cuando entre a la casa vi a una pequeña niña que me veía curiosa, el cabello lo tenía corto por lo que no era necesario amarrárselo, su color de cabello era aguamarina al igual que sus ojos.

-soy mika hatsune, tengo 4 años, ¿tu quien eres?- hablo la pequeña niña curiosa.

-soy len kagamine, tengo 16 y el día de hoy te voy a cuidar- dije agachándome para llegar a la altura de mika.

-mika es muy curiosa, su hermana llaga a las 6 y te deje unas notas en el refrigerador- dijo la señora hatsune para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hija –bueno adiós len, cuídense- termino de decir y se fue.

-bien mika ¿qué quieres hacer?- le pregunte a la pequeña aguamarina.

-quiero comer el postre- dijo mika que luego corrió a la cocina.

-ok- dije siguiendo a mika que sacaba un pudin – ¿piensas comer dos?- le pregunte al ver que sacaba dos envases de pudin.

-no, es un para ti y el otro para mí- dijo para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme al sillón donde se acomodo para ver una película mientras comía su postre –mi hermana también tiene 16 años- soltó de repente mika.

-eh? que coincidencia- dije sin importancia después de eso vimos la película en silencio hasta que termino a las 4:30.

-mika y ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?- dije mirando a la pequeña que en ese instante apagaba le televisión con el control.

-pues juguemos al caballito- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después las horas pasaron rápido mika y yo jugamos al escondite, a armar rompecabezas, etc.

-estoy en casa- escuche una voz femenina que al poco rato se asomo en la habitación donde mika y yo jugábamos, era una chica de largo cabello que lo usaba en dos coletas de color aguamarina y ojos del mismo color, bestia un traje escolar y tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro, era tan hermosa, espera ¿qué estás diciendo len kagamine? Ella ya debe tener novio, además la acabas de conocer y es imposible que a ella le gustes.

-¡hermana!- grito mika para abrazar a la chica.

-hola mika ¿como estas?- dijo abrazando a mika-

-muy bien, sabes len jugó todo la tarde conmigo- dijo mika con una sonrisa a lo cual su hermana rio mientras la bajaba.

-muchas gracias de cuidar a mika- dijo la chica mirándome con una sonrisa.

-no fue nada, soy len kagamine- dije presentándome y con un evidente rubor.

-soy miku hatsune y tú debes ser el gemelo de mi amiga rin- dijo la chica que llevaba el nombre de miku.

-si soy el gemelo de rin, ¿tú eres su amiga?- dije algo sorprendido de saber que nunca rin me contara de miku.

-si- dijo miku para luego sacar algo –toma tu pago-volvió a decir mientras me daba dinero.

-eh? no, no gracias- dije devolviendo el dinero.

-¿qué? ¿Seguro?- dijo miku se veía sorprendida.

-si seguro, toda amiga de rin es mi amiga y a los amigos no se les cobra- dije sonriéndole tiernamente a lo cual vi un leve sonrojo en miku.

-entonces está bien, pero te tengo que compensar de alguna forma- dijo ella con una sonrisa y sonrojada, que linda.

-no así está bien- dije acercándome un poco a ella sin darme cuenta que había una pelota que sin querer pise y caí enzima de miku haciendo que no diéramos un beso.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho- dije parándome rápidamente totalmente rojo y luego le estire la mano a miku para ayudarla.

-mi primer beso- susurro miku tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos y completamente sonrojada.

-¿eh? ¿Es tu primer beso?- dije impresionado por que una chica tan linda como miku no hubiera dado su primer beso.

-¿eh? s-si- dijo totalmente roja mirando hacia abajo, yo coloque mi manos en sus mejillas obligándola a mirarme y poco a poco no íbamos acercando, empezamos a cerrar los ojos y cuando nuestros labios se rosaban… RIIN-RIIN RIIN-RIIN.

-¿eh? lo siento lo siento, es mi celular- dije totalmente rojo mientras miraba en mi celular de quien era la inoportuna llamada -¿hola? Rin ¿Qué sucede?, mm si, si bueno adiós-.

-em ¿Q-quién era len?- dijo miku igual o más roja que yo.

-era rin, lo siento miku me tengo que ir- dije algo molesto porque mi hermanita había estropeado un bello momento.

-¿eh? ah sí, si claro em te voy a dejar afuera- dijo miku aun sonrojada como un tomate.

-c-claro- dije también sonrojado y salimos.

-bueno adiós len- dijo miku con una sonrisa -¿len?- me llamo de nuevo al ver que no contestaba y es que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, agarre a miku de la cintura, me acerque y la bese mientras pasaba una de mis manos por su cabello, me separe un poco y mordí su labio inferior para luego separarme totalmente y mirarla a los ojos.

-nos vemos miku - le dije sonrojado e irme corriendo a casa, al llegar me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada a nadie con una sonrisa tonta y al poco rato sentí la puerta abrirse.

-len-dijo mi hermana gemela rin –llegaste sin decir nada y con una sonrisa de idiota- volvió a decir mi cariñosa hermana.

-si rin, no podría estar mejor-dije volteándome a verla con la sonrisa.

-haber len kagamine explícate- dijo rin curiosa apretándome la mejillas.

-pues mmm no, no te voy a explicar nada- dije soltándome del agarre de mi hermana y correr.

-¡OYEE! ¡VEN INMEDIATEMENTE!- y comenzó a perseguirme.

**Pov Miku:**

No dejo de pensar en el accidente ni tampoco en el b-beso que me dio antes de irse, será que ¿le gusto? No imposible, mejor ordeno las cosas y trato de olvidar lo ocurrido en la tarde.

**Flashback:**

-nos vemos miku, te amo- dijo len y luego se fue corriendo, quede paralizada después de eso bueno y ¿Quién no se quedaría paralizada si un día conoces al guapo hermano de tu mejor amiga que cuidaba a tu hermanita, te da un beso y te dice que te ama?.

-miku ¿Qué haces afuera sola?- dijo mika asomándose por la puerta.

-m-me b-beso- dije sentándome es el suelo de golpe totalmente roja y sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-ee ¿te gusta len?- pregunto mika para luego ponerme una mano en la cabeza –lamento decírtelo pero len es mío-.

-¿eh? por supuesto que no, len es MIO- dije enojada pero luego me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que dije.

-jeje! miku quiere a len!- canto mi hermana mientras corría hacia adentro –miku quiere a len-.

-mika! - dije persiguiendo a mika sonrojada.

**Fin Flashback.**

Eran la una de la madrugada y no podía dormir por pensar en un lindo rubios, ciertamente lo conocí hoy pero cuando vi esos ojos de azul profundo pensé que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, si no fuera por la clases de actuación se habría notado mi sonrojo y mis nervios, no hay duda miku hatsune te enamoraste a primera vista del hermano de tu mejor amiga y que incluso te beso dos veces, aunque una allá sido accidentalmente, mañana le diré mis sentimientos a rin ella me aconsejara.

**Y eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado bueno comentarios, insultos, tomatazos, etc. Ya saben todo va nos leemos.**

**Reviews? ****V**


	2. 2-¿celos y una sorpresa?

**¿Celos y una Sorpresa?**

**Pov Rin:**

-waa que sueño- bostecé mientras apagaba la alarma y me levantaba a tomar desayuno –buenos días tarado- le dije a len que era su turno de hacer el desayuno.

-buenos días rin- dijo el tarado de mi hermano mientras serbia el desayuno –mama y papa y se fueron-.

-len no hiciste mi jugo de naranja- dije a punto de llorar mientras el saca algo del refrigerador.

-jamás me olvidaría del jugo de mi hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡tarado eres el mejor!- dije abrasando pero con cuidado de que no derramara mi precioso jugo de naranjas.

-sí, pero para la próxima omite el insulto- dijo y empezó a comer.

-lo pensare- dije y empecé también a comer, después subí a mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme que constaba de una falda negra que abajo tenía una línea amarilla, blusa blanca con cinta o corbata en mi caso es cinta también amarilla, una calcetas blancas que me llegan hasta la rodilla con una línea amarilla y zapatos café, me gusta el uniforme pues podemos personalizarlo como en vez de amarillo podría ser rosado como el de mi amiga luka o verde como el de mi mejor amiga miku.

Después me peine y me coloque un gran pero lindo moño blanco y por ultimo me coloque un brillo labial y lista, baje y me encontré con len ya listo así que nos fuimos.

-len ¿podemos pasar por una amiga? Es que le dije que la pasaría a buscar para que nos fuéramos juntas- le dije a len.

-sí, no hay ningún problema ¿Quién es? ¿Luka o Gumi?- dijo len.

-ninguna, ¿te acuerdas que ayer cuidaste de una niña?- dije volteándome a len.

-s-si- dijo len algo ¿nervioso?.

-pues es la hermana, miku- dije notando un rubor en mi hermano al cual no di importancia ya que habíamos llegado –mikuu-.

-¡ya me voy!- se escucho dentro de la casa e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a miku.

-buenos días rin- dijo miku con una sonrisa -¿uh?-.

-buenos días miku, el es mi hermano len- le dije a miku que estaba ¿sonrojada? –Len ella es miku- voltee a ver a len y esta igual que miku, acaso ¿me perdí de algo?.

-b-buenos días l-len- dijo miku tartamudeando y sonrojada.

-b-buenos días miku-dijo len, ok algo paso aquí y tengo que averiguarlo.

-¿entre ustedes paso algo?- dije con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¡no!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-b-buenos vamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo miku desviando la mirada.

-s-si- esta vez hablo len, en camino al instituto solo existió el silencio de len y las tonteras de las que hablábamos miku y yo. Cuando llegamos vimos en que sala nos toco y por suerte estoy en la misma que miku, luka, Gumi y len, len el año pasado no quedo en mi curso por eso nunca conoció a miku ni a Gumi y tampoco a luka, después le dije a miku que necesitaba hablar algo con len en privado a lo cual acepto.

**Pov Len:**

Rin le pidió a miku que la esperara en el salón por que tenía que hablar conmigo pero ¿Por qué? No alcance a preguntarle ya que me agarro del brazo y me llevo a una esquina apartada.

-bien idiota, ayer te encontraste con miku ¿verdad?- dijo rin con una mirada acecina, si le mentía cosas malas iban a pasar.

-s-si- dije y trague saliva, aun no me salvaba de rin que de seguro ya planeaba como matarme.

-¿y qué le hiciste a miku?- dijo rin con voz ultra tumba y amenazándome con una lápiz como cuchillo.

Mi hermana daba mucho miedo así que respire hondo y le dije todo muy rápido y después añadí –por favor rin no me golpees- pero mientras esperaba el golpe que nunca llego mire a rin que tenía una gran sonrisa -¿rin?-.

-¡len! ¿No entiendes lo que significa?- dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho y sin quitar la enorme sonrisa.

-amm no, creo que no- dije ya un poco preocupado por la reacción de rin.

-si miku y tu se aman se harán novios y si no lo arruinas se casaran y tendrán hijos y- dijo rin quien no termino por que le tape la boca ya que se había perdido en su fantasía, cuando se calmo la solté –bueno el punto es que si miku y tu se hacen novios, ¡miku y yo seremos cuñadas!-.

-pero y ¿si miku no me ama?- dije un poco triste al pensar en eso.

-la enamoraras, así que nada puede fallar en este momento le preguntare a miku si siente algo por ti ah casi se me olvida, búscame a la hora del almuerzo para finalizar el plan- dijo rin y se fue, yo fui a comprar una leche de plátano, fui a la sala y me encontré con mis amigos que quedaron en esta clase que eran piko y gumiya.

-ooh len quedaste en nuestra clase- dijo un peli verde con ojos del mismo color, gumiya –ya me estaba aburriendo del nerd-.

-por sacar mejores notas que tu no me hace un nerd-dijo el pelo blanco que dejo su libro y miro a gumiya calmado, era piko quien tiene un ojo verde y otro azul.

-sabes que lo digo de cariño- dijo gumiya abrasando a piko quien se esteba molestan por no poder leer.

-gumiya sabes que es malo hacer enojar a piko- dije preocupado notando la gran vena en la cabeza de piko.

-tranquilo mi shota len, gumiya tiene amor para todos- dijo gumiya ahora abrazándome a mí.

-¡no soy shota!- dije dándole un golpe a gumiya que quedo en el suelo con ojos en espirales.

-len sabes que soy tu amigo, y como tu amigo mi deber es decirte la verdad, ¿o no es así?- dijo piko con expresión seria.

-sí, así es- dije y piko se paro coloco su mano en mi hombro sin quitar su cara seria.

-len- dijo piko que me comenzaba a asustar por su seria mirada –si eres shota- termino de decir y salió corriendo junto a gumiya que había despertado y ahora corría riéndose como loco, estuve inmóvil cinco segundos procesando la información hasta que algo iso tick en mi cabeza, piko me había insultado y gumiya se rio de mi en mi cara.

-¡VENGAN AQUÍ! ¡NO HUYAN!- dije realmente enojado tanto que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¡len estás loco si crees que vamos a devolvernos!- dijo gumiya sin dejar de correr.

**Pov Rin:**

Cuando llegue al salón divise a miku, luka y Gumi –chicas buenos días- las salude.

-buenos días rin- dijo luka –Gumi dice que nos tiene que contar algo pero había que esperarte-.

-jamás te imaginaras que me paso- dijo Gumi que saltaba de alegría.

-si no nos cuentas jamás sabremos-dijo miku que estaba hasta el tope de curiosidad.

-si Gumi cuenta- dije yo que ya me emocionaba por la respuesta.

-bueno… es que…em…- dijo Gumi totalmente roja.

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!- dijimos miku, luka y yo a coro.

-bueno, no se esponjen, jeje gumiya me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo Gumi colocando sus manos en sus mejillas -¿eh?-.

-y luka ¿cómo está tu hermano?- pregunte resaltándole importancia lo dicho por gumi.

-bien, ayer vino mikuo e iso una escena yaoi con luki- dijo luka ignorando a la peli verde.

-podríamos pasar a verlos a la hora de almuerzo- de miku que al igual que las otras no le importo lo que dijo gumi.

-¡¿ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO?!- grito gumi enojada por la actitud de sus amigas.

-no- dijimos miku, luka y yo mirando seria a gumi que se ponía a llorar cómicamente.

-¡¿Por qué?!- dijo gumi que seguía llorando cómicamente.

-mira gumi…mm…es que- trataba miku compadecida de gumi.

-era muy obvio que le gustabas- dijo luka apoyaba en la mesa con cara aburrida.

-¡¿eehh?!- dijo gumi con los ojos como platos.

-si, gumi fuiste la única del instituto que no se dio cuenta pero fue porque el amor te cegó- dije yo tratando de animarla, gumi iba decir algo pero justo llego el profesor, el tiempo paso rápido ya que como era primer día de clases no había clases así que pronto llegaron al primer receso y vi una oportunidad.

-¿miku podemos hablar?- le pregunte a miku llevándola a una esquina.

-¿Qué pasa rin?- pregunto ella con su típica sonrisa.

-¿te gusta alguien?- le pregunte yendo directo al punto.

-em…yo…esto-miku estaba roja pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que se acercaba alguien.

-¿miku podemos hablar en privado? Es urgente- dijo un poco sonrojado, tenía el cabello y ojos azules junto una bufanda del mismo color, era el mejor amigo de miku, kaito, miku no pudo responderle ya que se la llevo y yo sabía lo que pasaría kaito se le iba declarar a miku tengo que decirle a len que haga algo, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está len? ¿Habrá ido al baño? O no que mal.

**Pov Miku:**

Kaito me arrastro a un pasillo desierto, ¿Qué querrá decirme?.

-miku…y-yo…tu…em…t-tu me gu-gustas mucho- dijo kaito totalmente rojo y yo estaba sorprendida jamás pensé que yo le gustaba a mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué debo hacer? No lo quiero pero tampoco quiero herirlo.

**Pov Len:**

Vi a miku salir con un peli azul creo que se llama kaito, tuve un mal presentimiento así que los seguí.

-miku…y-yo…tu…em…t-tu me gu-gustas mucho- dijo el peli azul, no resistí mas los celos me mataban así que salí de mi escondite.

**Pov Miku:**

No sabía qué hacer, ni responder, ¿Qué debo hacer? Pensaba hasta que oí una voz conocida.

-lo siento pero miku es mi novia- dijo la voz e inmediatamente sentí que alguien agarraba mi cintura con posesión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, estoy realmente sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Miku por que no me contaste?! ¡¿Acaso no soy yo tu mejor amigo?!- dijo kaito muy alterado.

-k-kaito…y-yo…- dije nerviosa, kaito estaba alterado y "el" aun no me soltaba del agarre.

**Pov Len:**

-lo siento kaito pero MI novia no tiene que darte explicaciones- dije y le sonreí de forma superior a peli azul.

-tsk- kaito estaba enojado –no me rendiré- dijo kaito y se fue.

-l-len… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto miku buscando mi mirada que había cubierto con mechones de mi cabello.

-miku, yo me enamore de ti- dije sin mirarla –lo siento si te asuste o arruine algo pero no pude controlar los celos-.

-len-dijo miku con un tono sorprendido, sentí sus manos en mis mejillas –yo también te amo- añadió miku, no puede decir ni hacer nada cuando sentí los suaves y deliciosos labios de mi hermosa miku contra los míos, estaba más que sorprendido, el beso no duro mucho por la falta del odioso pero elemental aire.

-miku ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿tú qué crees?-dijo miku sonrojada jugando con mi pelo y acercándose un poco.

-que si-susurre, la tome de la cintura y ella paso sus manos por mi cuello, nos acercamos y nos dimos otro besos que tampoco duro mucho y no esta vez no fue por la esencial y vital falta de aire si por….

-¡WAAA!-…el grito de mi odiosa hermana -¡¿len te declaraste?!, ¡¿se hicieron novios?!, ¡¿es su primer beso?! Mmm- le tape la boca a rin y la mira seriamente con un toque de odio.

-si, si y no- dije respondiendo a las preguntas de rin.

-¿eh? ¿No es su primer beso? Buen no importa después mi cuñada me contara, por ahora yo también tengo noticias- dijo rin con una gran sonrisa, mi miku esta roja como un tomate cuando rin dijo "cuñada" y de seguro yo estaba igual –nos son los únicos que comienzan una relación, sino que mikuo y yo también.

-felicidades rin, después me contaras los detalles- dijo miku con una gran sonrisa, y el timbre para regresar a clases se iso presente.

-bueno hay que irnos- dijo rin mirándonos de arriba abajo- em ¿ustedes no se piensan soltar?- añadió rin con sonrisa picara, eso iso que miku y yo no sonrojáramos de nuevo como tomate y soltándonos instantáneamente.

-bueno vamos o el profesor nos castigara- dije y con eso regresamos al salón, me pregunto ¿Qué nos espera en el futuro a miku y a mí?.

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que les allá gustado a mi me encanto, comentarios, insultos, likes, tomatazos, etc. Ya saben donde ^^ así que koneko-chan fuera bye-nyan. Reviews? ****V**


End file.
